cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Curtain (Red Alert 3)
A passive Iron Curtain on land Iron_Curtain_Charged.jpg A charged Iron Curtain on land. Iron_Curtain_Water.jpg A passive Iron Curtain on water Iron_Curtain_Charged_Water.jpg A charged Iron Curtain on water |faction = USSR |baseunit = |role = Support Super Weapon |usearmor = |tier = 2 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium |trans = |amphibious = Yes |cost = 3000 |time = |produced = |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = -75 |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = 1 |notes = Energy barrier is lethal to infantry }} The Iron Curtain is a Soviet superweapon used during the War of the Three Powers. Background The Iron Curtain itself is a mysterious device which, when fully charged, generates a strange kinetic barrier. If this barrier is "dropped" on vehicles and/or structures, they become completely invulnerable as the barrier protects againt bullets, explosives, and even energy weapons. However, due to energy constraints, the barrier dissipates after a period of time, and require some time to another use afterward. Unfortuantely, the Iron Curtain's energy is too great for infantry units, and any infantry caught in its radius will be instantly killed. It is unclear how the Iron Curtain works when seen from a scientific perspective. Due to erasing Einstein, there is some difference between this new Iron Curtain and the "old" variant. Although its main feature hasn't been changed, the are some slight changes. The ball - as seen in GWWIII - is now encased in armor clad and no longer hovers. Instead, the ball is connected to the base structure with thick cables. However, it is possible that the ball is merely floating within its armor shell. Thanks to its armored feature, the building now can be constructed on watery surface, adding more area on construction zone if constructed. Abilities Effects ;Generals * Kills infrantry. * Protects the object from being damaged by incoming attacks. * Protects vehicles from being crushed by a bigger vehicle. * Sky Knights produced by an Iron Curtained Aircraft Carrier will be Iron Curtained as well. * Removes Tanya out of the Iron Curtained object. * Iron Curtained Terror Drones cannot be removed by repair drones. * Protects the vehicle from infection damage. * Protects vehicles from being sucked into the Vacuum Imploder singularity and protects buildings from being damaged by it. ;From special abilities * Prevents and undoes freezing. * Protects objects from Blackout Missile. * Prevents weapon from being jammed. * Prevents the vehicles from being paralysed, staticized and disrupted. * Prevents the vehicles from being bribed. * Vehicle's pilots cannot be sniped. * Protects units like King Oni or Shogun Battleship from destroy themselves when hitting a larger unit with their ramming abilities. * Protects Dreadnought from damaging itself when overloading its Launchers. * Prevents vehicles from being dragged by Apocalypse tank's Magnetic Harpoon. * Prevents Hammer tank from healing itself when using leech beam on the Iron Curtained object. ;From protocols * Protects objects from Chrono Rift. * Protects objects from being destroyed by rematerializing objects which were phased out by the Chrono Rift. * Prevents vehicles from being equipped with Point-Defense Drones. * Prevents vehicles from taking Toxic Corrosion damage. * Protects vehicles from Magnetic Satellite. * Protects vehicles from Magnetic Singularity. * Prevents objects from being placed Cash Bounty on. Exceptions * An Iron Curtained vehicle transported by a Twinblade will be destroyed normally if the helicopter is shot down. * Iron Curtained Terror Drones get in a transport will be destroyed if the transport is destroyed. * If an airfield/airbase with Iron Curtained planes docking in is destroyed, the planes still be destroyed. * Iron Curtained vehicles can still be destroyed voluntarily with a Crusher Crane. * Doesn't prevent suicide abilities, like the Burst drone's Self Destruction or Yari mini-sub's Last Voyage, from destroying the suicide unit. * Doesn't protect vehicles from S.H.R.I.N.K. beam and doesn't undo the effect. * Doesn't prevent shrunk units like King Oni or Shogun Battleship from destroy themselves when hitting a building with their ramming abilities. * Doesn't undo the effect of Blackout Missile. * Doesn't prevent sniped vehicles from being captured. * Doesn't protect jet fighters from taking "out-of-ammo" damage and crashing. * Doesn't prevents vehicles from being infected and doesn't remove infection. * Doesn't prevent weapon from being leeched if the vehicle is somehow destroyed. * Doesn't prevent vehicles from being Chronoshifted or Chrono Swapped. * Doesn't protect vehicles from being destroyed by unmatched terrain when teleported. * Doesn't prevent units from being affected by Emperor's Rage. * Doesn't prevent Sunburst drone from attaching itself to the Iron Curtained unit, or slowing it down. * Doesn't affect Point-Defense Drones. * Doens't prevent vehicle from being contaminated with Toxic Corrosion and doesn't remove the Toxic. * Doesn't protect Kirov Airship from damaging itself for using Volatile Fuel. * Doesn't undo Cash Bounty if already placed on the objects. * Doesn't prevent civilian building from being cleared or occupied. Role in the War The Iron Curtain was first used by Oleg (with unknown upgrade that make its effect last longer and affect larger area) to protect the Soviet headquarters in the Heidelberg castle in Germany. However, it was destroyed by the Allied Commander and Commander Lissette in operation The Famous Liberation. Later, 7 Iron curtains were used by Premier Cherdenko to protect the space shuttle (with which he wanted to escape to the moon) and nearby Tesla tanks and V4 Rocket launchers, but all of them were destroyed by the Allied Commander and Commander Warren in the operation The Moon shall never have them. In the Soviet campaign, it was first used by the Soviet Commander and commander Oleg to protect their troops from Allied attacks and later to strike the "traitor" Krukov (operation No Traitors Tomorrow). It was later used in all remaining Soviet missions, including protecting the Apocalypse tanks from Yoshiros King Oni and the destruction of the Statue of Liberty in New York. In the Imperial Campaign, it should be used against the Shogun Executioner destroying the city of Odessa, but it was destroyed by the Executioner itself before it could be used in the operation Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords. Later it was used by Gregor Zelinsky to protect the Futuretech Lab in Amsterdam, but it was destroyed by the Imperial Forces (operation The Last Red Blossom Trembled). Gallery Iron Curtain RA3.jpg|Concept art RA3_1_2011-04-24_13-37-06-50.jpg|Cursor symbol Glitches *Using Iron Curtain on an Athena Cannon with Aegis Shield activated or Assault destroyer with Black Hole Armor engaged would cause a graphic glitch and make the shield/field invisible. Trivia *In truth, the Iron Curtain effect lasts for 28 seconds. Specifically, 25 seconds after first received and 3 seconds for area effect. *The real "Iron curtain" was a political border in Europe separating capitalist countries from communist countries, at the end of World War 2 until 1991, when the USSR collapsed. Category:Red Alert 3 support structures Category:Red Alert 3 Buildings Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet Arsenal